The Battle at Hu Lao Gate
by false-colors
Summary: Half the people that read this poem will not read the summary, why bother.


THE BATTLE AT HU LAO GATE  
  
Disclaimer: No, I didn't think up or make the "Dynasty Warriors" series, the video game company Koei did, well they didn't really think it up, all the battles in the game really happen back in early AD time in China, they just made it into a video game, and a great one at that.  
  
Author's notes: The Battle at Hu Lao Gate really did happen. I think, but not at all like this. Like the character Xiahou Dun. who was a real person.I think, he probably wasn't even in the Battle at Hu Lao Gate, and in this story he dies which isn't true, he died way latter. There are also a couple other characters that probably weren't in this battle, but I am positive that the character Lu Bu was. Also Dong Zhuo's army didn't win that battle Cao Cao's alliance did. Also if you don't have the game, just to help you out, there are 3 armies the "Wei", "Wu" and "Shu". This battle only involves the Wei.  
  
Winter, 191 AD a few years after The Yellow Turban Rebellion where Xiahou Dun defeated the magical Zhang Jiao, the trader Dong Zhuo has gained too much power over the land in China; Coa Coa (the Wei supreme general) has formed an alliance against him. The battle to over-throw Dong Zhuo begins now.  
  
Xiahou Dun (a Wei general), wheeling his enormous Kirin Sword, is preparing his troops for battle. Dong Zhuo's troops have already taken control of the gate and are camped south of it in his castle. The first wave of Wei troops are fighting at the gate, while Xiahou Dun cuts his way through to the back entrance. Blow after blow Dong Zhuo's troops drop to the group until none are standing. Stabbing the last one blocking his path from the top of the gate through the heart, he steps on to the gate to only be faced with five bowmen, which he cuts down easily.  
  
"We will jump down and attack them.", he yelled to his bodyguards.  
  
And with a swoop they leaps from the gate wall to the ground gracefully. Dong Zhuo's troops were everywhere, but he was much stronger then them, and he slashed through each one decapitating some and just leaving gapping cuts in others. The few generals that were there put up some fight for him, but still were no match. And after the last one was cut down the gates were pried open and revealed yet another massive riot of Dong Zhuo troops.  
  
Far off Dian Wei has started the battle with Lu Bu, one of the greatest warriors in China who favored his Lunar Spear and was crushing Dian Wei's troops with it. It seemed no one was a match for Lu Bu, also the most feared warrior in China. He had already wiped out the two Wei generals camped south of the Hu Lao Gate near the castle and all the troops with them. He was not far from the Wei Base in the north and not far from where Xiahou Dun was fighting.  
  
The enemy has been defeated near the Hu Lao Gate; bodies lie scattered and bloody all over the ground. Xiahou Dun has gotten word of Lu Bu, and orders not to go after him, but to go to the castle and defeat Dong Zhuo. He refuses.  
  
"No! I must destroy Lu Bu. There will be time for Dong Zhuo latter.", Xiahou Dun says.  
  
"But general, our lord has ordered us to attack the castle, we must.", says the messenger.  
  
Cutting him off, "If I don't kill Lu Bu now he will destroy us in the next battle", says Xiahou Dun.  
  
Xiahou rides off on a stolen enemy horse. He is headed toward the gate in the north were Dian Wei is. Lu Bu is there and has destroyed most of Dian Wei's troops and has severally injured Dian Wei. As Xiahou Dun arrives Dian Wei is retreating toward him battered and bloody. He says to Xiahou Dun in an almost dead voice:  
  
"Don't fight him, he is to powerful, he will kill you, run away! NOW!"  
  
Dian Wei falls to the ground and is carried away by his few remaining guards. Xiahoiu Dun approaches Lu Bu who is unhurt despite his battle with Dian Wei and the other generals. He is riding his horse Red Hare, the fastest horse in the land that only listens to him. They begin to speak.  
  
"I have come to fight you, I hear you are a good general", says Xiahou Dun.  
  
"You pitiful fool, I will destroy you and the rest of your army.", says Lu Bu.  
  
"After I take your head I will then take Dong Zhuo's.", Xiahou Dun Says.  
  
"Well you are going to have to fight for it.", Lu Bu says as he slashes at Xiahou Dun Knocking him off his horse.  
  
With a flip in mid air Xiahou Dun is back on his feet and tries to cut at Lu Bu on his horse but he flips of at that same moment and the fight begins. Xiahou strikes first with a combination of five hits, all blocked, and then he charges up for a powerful swipe that should have sent Lu Bu Flying but only knocked him off balance. Lu Bu comes back with a few hit that are blocked by Xiahou Dun's mighty sword, but the last one sends him to the ground. This gives Lu Bu a chance to charge up and strike his Lunar Spear in to the ground creating a small earthquake sending Xiahou Dun back to his knees.  
  
The battle goes on like this for hours, hit after hit from each other only a few actually doing any damage. Until finally Xiahou Dun cannot go on, his attacks are only getting weaker and Lu Bu seems to only be pushing harder and harder. Then with a mighty swoop Lu Bu trips the unsteady Xiahou Dun up into the air and strikes him down to his knees with the end of his spear.  
  
"No, I cannot go on.", says Xiahou Dun, "I am to weak, my lord Cao Cao, please forgive me"  
  
"You should have listen to Dian Wei and ran away.", says Lu Bu, "Now you will die"  
  
Lu Bu sunk his Lunar Spear into the center of Xiahou Dun's head, killing him instantly and leaving him limp in a pool of his own blood. Lu Bu rides away on Red Hare to The Hu Lao Gate where more of Dong Zhuo's troops accompany him. They destroy the Wei army in one great blow.  
  
Lu Bu goes on to fight many more battles leading his own armies and defeating many great generals. He is eventually killed in battle, his armies destroyed and forever remembered as one of the greatest and feared warriors in China. 


End file.
